


Love Cornered

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, Secrets, why hesitate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Takes up where Little Cato hesitates to kill the Lord Commander. I call him a Getexian because it's a personal spin-off of Greytrexian. This is a headcanon, my thoughts of why Little Cato hesitates during that scene. Look closely, you'll find another headcanon of mine. ;-) Enjoy!





	Love Cornered

Little Cato aimed and fired. The shot hit. He watched the Lord Commander's servant fall, dead. One down, one to go.

 

He stepped forward from the shadows, gun aimed at the Lord Commander. The Getexian turned to him. Surprise had shown on his distorted face. He didn't look worried that there was a gun being pointed at his head.

 

“I wish killing you could last a lifetime.” Little Cato declared.

 

Challenging gold eyes watched him. The Lord Commander's stance changed. Little Cato didn't fire. The gun in his hands remained aimed at the Getexian.

 

“Get on with it!” The Lord Commander remarked, eyes slightly narrowed in challenge and a smirk on his face.

 

He couldn't do it. Little Cato held the Lord Commander entirely responsible for his dad's death. And he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Little Cato couldn't bring himself to hate the Getexian enough to kill him for causing his dad's death.

 

A crash broke his hesitation. The Galaxy One flooded his vision. His body was swept into space. Before he lost consciousness, memories came to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Little Cato was so _bored_! His dad was on a mission. His mom was busy. And the rest of the legion and their kids hated him.

 

The six year old Ventrexian peeked into the throne room of the palace. The Getexian overlord was torturing someone. From the looks of it, the Lord Commander was drawing it to a close. Little Cato waited until the torture victim fell to the ground, dead, before running up to the Getexian.

 

The Lord Commander cried out in surprise as Little Cato jumped into his arms. The force knocked them both to the ground. The Lord Commander blinked rapidly for a few minutes before looking at the Ventrexian in his arms. A quick once-over had him sigh in relief that his favorite child on Terra Con Prime was unharmed.

 

“This is a surprise! What brings you by, Little Cato?” The Getexian asked, laughing.

 

“I was _bored_! There's no one to play with me!” Little Cato exclaimed.

 

The Lord Commander rolled his eyes. He knew in the end that he'd oblige. That didn't mean he had to give on immediately. The six year old had the potential to be a diplomatic agent with the right training.

 

“And that's my problem, why?” The Getexian asked, feigning annoyance.

 

“Because you're the only one besides my dad that's nice to me.” Little Cato remarked.

 

The Lord Commander rolled his eyes as he relented. If it were anyone else, he'd have killed them long ago. He was only a pushover for this one child. So much so that he'd do anything or give anything he asked.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Little Cato huddled in a corner. He was scared. He wanted his dad. A dad that had almost killed him.

 

The door to his cell opened. Little Cato turned towards it. There in the entrance stood the Lord Commander. The Getexian carried a tray filled with food.

 

“You need to eat.” The Lord Commander stated.

 

Little Cato shook his head and whimpered, “I want my dad!”

 

The Getexian placed the tray on a table. Without another word, he left. The door to the cell closed immediately. The Ventrexian was left alone.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The Lord Commander held out a small doll. The doll looked like a voodoo replica of Little Cato's dad, Avocato. Curious, Little Cato took it. He brought it closer to him so he could inspect it.

 

Little Cato's eyes widened. The doll smelled like his dad. How was that possible? He looked up at the Getexian.

 

“It's made from your father's fur.” The Lord Commander informed.

 

Little Cato nodded. Having something of his dad close to him made him feel a little better. He didn't feel as scared. He hugged the little doll.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“I've been meaning to ask: why indulge me so much?” Little Cato wondered.

 

The Getexian sitting next to him paused, his apple slice almost to his mouth. He straightened and set the slice in his lap with his other hand. The look that surfaced in his eyes conveyed a struggle. The Lord Commander looked to the side, away from the Ventrexian.

 

“Why does a crocodile guard her nest without regard for herself? Why does a male seahorse carry his young? Why does a mother bear protect her cubs so fiercely?” The Getexian replied.

 

Little Cato asked, “What does that even mean?”

 

Chuckling, the Lord Commander responded, cryptic, “The answer will come when you least expect it to. Maybe not now, tomorrow, or even next month. If it takes years, the answer will come. Count on it. Look forward to it.”


End file.
